


Always

by Kuko



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuko/pseuds/Kuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a one-sided love for Haruka, which he doubts will ever be a mutual liking. However, he's up for a surprise when he catches Haruka doing something he isn't quite sure he was supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm sorry this is so long, forgive me.

“Haruka!” Makoto cries out, arms wrapping around him to prevent him from stripping down his shirt to hop into the water.

This isn’t something that was infrequent, every time Haruka spotted water, he desired to plunge in it—no matter where it was—he wouldn’t hesitate to remove his clothes.

Today they prearranged a date at the aquarium, but it seemed as if Makoto had made a mistake because when they passed a different tank of water, Haruka’s blue eyes lit up with eagerness and Makoto simply knew they had to get out of there as soon as possible.

“Come on.” Makoto softly snatched his wrist and began to drag the older male behind him until the both of them reached the exit and took a deep inhalation of the fresh air.

“What am I to do with you?” Makoto sighed, slender fingers threading through his hair, giving Haruka a worried chuckle. He really didn’t know how to handle the circumstances that Haruka positioned him in—he never had such a strange friend who needed to dip in the water every occasion they got—and he never had a friend quite like him either. That’s what made him special to him, he was irreplaceable, and he valued him more than the world. Unhappily, for Makoto, the type of affection he had going on for Haruka was one-sided, he highly doubts that Haruka ever thought of him in that way and he was never going to. Haruka glared at him for a while, parting his lips unhurriedly, before speaking up. “Let’s go.” He said casually as he started to stroll on the side walk, feet connecting with the material of the ground, sounding against the concrete.

Makoto didn’t know what sort of conversation he should start with the noiseless boy. His head roamed around to revel in the sight that surrounded them, the lengthy, brown trees that had vivid green leafs growing from it, some disseminated on the ground beneath it. Petite children dashing around in circles, playing a friendly game of tag, delightful grins surfaced on their faces. The little girl was wearing a bright yellow sundress, it stopped above her knees, and her legs were covered by a pair of white silky stockings accompanied by black dress shoes. Her hair was raven black, placed in two ponytails, held securely in place with identical yellow ribbons, and her orbs were big, round and a beautiful shade blue, outlined by extensive lashes. The boy that was chasing her was wearing casual attire, a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and dusky blue sneakers with lightning bolts on the side, and a white baseball cap. His hair was messy—threads of hair flying every which way—as if he had just got out of bed, his eyes were almond shaped and a light shade of brown. Makoto honestly liked viewing other individuals be satisfied with their lives because deep inside, it made him contented too.

“We should head to my house, shouldn’t we?” Haruka questioned, breaking Makoto out of his trance of contentment. Makoto nodded his head, giving Haruka a bright smile before having him turn around once more and continue strolling towards the route of his house. Once they arrived at his house, Haruka did the honors of shutting the door behind Makoto before removing his shoes, which the other followed by doing the same.

Haruka let out a sigh of relief—all that walking must have tired him out. He plopped down on his bed, waiting for Makoto to sit next to him like he regularly did. As soon as he did, Haruka reached for the remote control and flicked the television on, to no astonishment Makoto finds that he’s watching a swimming tournament. His eyes become eagerly glued to the screen as if he’s observing every single muscle they move when they dropped into the water. He seems really interested in seeing the large digits appear on the screen for each one participating in it, the ones that time how fast they swam from the start point to the finish.

“Do you plan on staying over tonight?” Haruka asks questioningly, his blue orbs still glued to the television. “I guess so.” He responded, there was nothing bizarre about sleeping over a friend’s house—especially if you’d known them for well over thirteen years. Makoto craved that it meant a little more to him, more than friendship, something like people in a relationship.

“I’m going to get some chips, want something while I’m in the kitchen?” He asked, palms firmly resting on his knees. “Yes. I’ll have chips as well.” He answered, eyes following along the screen as swimmer after swimmer went up after each other, and sometimes Makoto wonders how he can stay in the same position for so long.

He knows better than to walk across the screen while he was watching television—but he had no choice—and just this once Haruka didn’t seem to mind it since he was getting food, searching the cupboard for some chips. Finally, his hands clutch onto a bag of delicious chips and he empties them into a bowl so both of them could have a portion. He hurries back to the bedroom—quite curious of the final results himself. He tried his hardest to keep focus on the competition, he really did, but the way Haruka’s lips looked when they spread apart to consume a chip was making his heart sway. His lips appeared to be so soft and when they closed down on the chip, they looked so _tender_. Makoto swallowed before averting his gaze to the tournament one final time. 

Was it fine like this? Makoto always thought to himself. Was it better off that he didn’t know the longing he hungered from him? When he got the bravery to declare his love for him, he found that his heart began to constrict and twinge, his lips seemed like they were stitched closed, and he would end up saying it was nothing. It was like those words were prohibited to say to his precious friend, he couldn’t visualize getting the first syllable of that special three worded phrase out.

Then his green eyes traveled back to Haruka, it was no use after all, he couldn’t help himself. “Haruka, I-” The olive-green haired boy started out and it unquestionably took Haruka’s attention because his stare instantaneously darted to him. “Ah, yeah. You want to take a shower don’t you? I forgot it’s really late. You can just borrow some of my clothes.” Haruka courageously assumes that’s what Makoto wanted to state and Makoto doesn’t correct him or tell him he’s mistaken, he just admits to defeat in his head before standing up from his comfortable spot on the bed. He heads over to his dresser where his outfits are, snatches the first pair of top and pants he spots, and trots, disappointedly, to the bathroom. He breathes in an unstable breath, he feels tears working their way on his waterline but he refuses to cry or give up. He’s determined to tell him straight out, one day, for sure. He doesn’t even care for the reaction he’ll receive, for now, it’s too much for him to carry on his chest.

As Haruka overhears the water beginning to dribble against the material of the shower, he turns the television off straightaway. “Makoto...” Haruka whispers, his well-taken care of finger nails dig into the hem of his shirt, dragging it up slightly as he lays himself against the headboard, thumbs tracing over his abdominal. Haruka understood how Makoto lusted for him, but he was always too fearful to say such things, so on days like this where he couldn’t control himself, he’d let his hands explore every inch of his body, pretending they were Makoto’s gentle hands gliding on his delicate skin.

His creamy hands scrunched his shirt up enough so his nipples were exposed. Thumbs flicking them about, rubbing them in a circular pattern, just the way he longed for it. A heavy loud gasp sounded from him—so loud that he thought Makoto could hear him through the secure walls—so he put his shirt in between his teeth and clenched onto it. He feels his face flush as his hands tease the waistband of his pants before dragging them downward along with his aquatic blue boxers. His fingers press against his milky thighs, traveling upwards until they reached his hardened cock, which was twitching and aching ever since they reached his house.

“Mako...” He whines inaudibly, hesitantly wrapping his thin fingers around his painful erection, he smoothly starts to jerk his hand down a couple of times. In his head, he’s picturing a shirtless Makoto, removing his undergarments in front of him. Imagining Makoto hovering on top of his unclothed body, hands touching wherever they want, and eyes lowered seductively. His soothing voice dropping lower, whispering dirty things in his ears as he starts to pound into him.

His swiftness progressively picks up, he begins to envision the younger restraining him against the wall, undressing him distressingly playful, before spiraling him around so his head is being lightly being pressed onto the wall as Makoto enters him without cautiousness, shoving all of his lengthy cock into him, making him scream out his names multiple times before he leaks his warm liquids into his ass.

Haruka’s head falls back, body falling weak to the pleasure of his own palms, strangled moans spilling messily everywhere. He started to gather a rhythm while he pumped himself, tightening his hold faintly to add compression before he felt his orgasm coming soon. But he was frightened by the noise of the water coming to an end and the sounds of feet stepping out of the shower. He didn’t think he would shower so rapidly—and by the way he was pleasuring himself, there was absolutely no way he could stop it now. He wonders what Makoto’s reaction will be when he wanders in on his best friend, cock being held in his hand, and being jerked off by his own hand speedily.

Another visualization popped into his head, sighs building up to form moans, it was nobody else but Makoto—he was the one he wanted a taste of. The mere thought of his blushing face above him made Haruka grow an achingly aroused erection like the one he has now. The thought of him flashing an impish grin—thinking of him teasing him before being generous enough to give him a hand job—yet still tease him by snapping his flexible waist band against his hipbones a couple of times before even considering using a single finger. Haruka’s teeth bit into his lips, these imaginations of his were too much for him to handle. They made him so _fucking_ horny, the single image of Makoto himself in his thoughts can succeed in making him pop one—it’s that _fucking_ innocent face of his—and Haruka hates it that he loves it so damn much.

“Makoto!” Haruka attempts to call out for him, but it turns into a muffled moan. It’s loud enough for Makoto to hear, so he rushes to put his clothes on and rushes into Haruka’s room door. He instantly stops, gazing at his love interest jacking himself off, he feels his face begin to heat up in temperature. He can’t believe what he’s seeing, but he has no complaints—and he’s actually adoring the private show. This time Haruka puffed his name out, which was mixed in with full erotic moans. He caused friction against all his length before pre-cum began to leak out of the head.

“Haruka…” Makoto whispered under his breath, he wasn’t sure if this was a free ticket to his figure or something he accidentally walked in on and wasn’t supposed to see in the first place. There was one thing he was sure of though, the growing length in his pants, which was pushing against the cloth, just pleading to be unconstrained from the constricted space. They both met with eye-contact, hearts thrashing in synch, neither of them knew what to say to each other.

Makoto ponders hard about this situation while Haruka is still regaining his ability to take in steady breaths. Despite the fact that the other continuous movement with his hands over his arousal when it was clear enough that he was standing against the doorway, staring at the whole scenery in astonishment, he still wasn’t positive about this. He could ask for forgiveness for stumbling in when he did, say he’s sorry and they could never speak of this moment again—eventually letting it be lost in the past. Makoto could also leave his house, as if he overstayed his welcome, avoid him until he came out of the state of surprise—but that would end up damaging the both of their feelings. There was another alternative, one he preferred of all of them, he could take advantage of this to tell Haruka how he felt using his body and not his words. This whole setting was beginning to make his head hurt.

Meanwhile, Haruka was thinking to himself, soundlessly. He’s still in disbelief that he let himself be seen masturbating, on top of that, let himself be heard moaning his name. He turned his head away from Makoto in shame and mortification, how could he be so reckless with this? No, but being caught by Makoto could also turn out to be a good thing, he could finally put the puzzle fragments together and figure out how he always wanted to fuck him. It should be apparent now, he let his name come up with such sensual noises, and there was no _way_ that could have been a mistake. Haruka daringly tilts his head towards Makoto’s way in which he still sees the younger in bewilderment. He had to do something, anything to make this less of a misunderstanding.

“Makoto.” His eyebrows furrowed as if he were in a deep concentration and Makoto looked at him, as if he didn’t anticipate him to say anything. There’s a long trail of muteness again until Haruka finally selects the phrase that he’s going to knit together to make him comprehend. “Kiss me.” The words were simple, that’s true, but the meaning behind it was a lot more difficult than that. Makoto blinks unknowingly a few times, “Kiss you?” he repeats as if he didn’t hear him properly the first time. “Yes. Kiss me.” This time it came from him with no embarrassment at all, his voice was firm. Makoto couldn’t disagree that he lusted to do this for a long time now, and he wasn’t going to turn around and say no when he got the opening to do so either.

He didn’t say a word as he situated himself on top of the uncovered boy, pressing his lips softly against his. It was exactly how he imagined them to be, soft and desirable. Makoto let his thumb rest on his chin as he began to go in for more kisses rapidly, nibbling on his bottom lip, sucking on his tongue every few kisses. He much-loved the submissive noises that were coming from underneath him, he treasured the look of Haruka in this very moment. Arms splayed out on the bed, blue eyes half-lidded, reddened cheeks, and lips pouted out, waiting for more pecks to come its way.

Haruka permitted Makoto’s saliva-coated tongue to dart past his lips, run along the roof of his mouth only to travel downward for their tongues to meet and rub against each other. Haruka gave out a stretched whimper as Makoto began to suck on his tongue more hostilely, a strand of saliva following as he tugged unhurriedly away from the passionate kiss. Haruka’s mouth remained open, insecure huffs breathing past Makoto’s face, by the appearance of his eyes, he could tell—he needed so much more than these intense kisses. He was desperate for his touch, fingertips trailing against his skin, and finger tips digging into sensitive areas, that’s the atmosphere he was giving off to him with those suggestive-filled orbs. Makoto allowed a smirk of fulfilment range across his face, this is accurately how he wanted it.

Haruka let a beam of his own show before being caught in another powerful kiss. Tongues flicking against the others, struggling for air, but Haruka was no match for Makoto’s after the brawl was over. Makoto had his way with Haruka’s mouth, exploring all around with the tip of it, basking in how effortless it was to take control of his mouth. The green-haired found his hands to glide down the others body, loving how smooth his skin felt against his, relaxing his hands on his slim waist. Makoto curses under his breath because Haruka feels too pleasant, way too damn pleasing, he feels like he could stay here and bump tongues with him all day if he could. The brushing against each other’s lips felt more delightful than they both supposed it would be.

Makoto wasn’t sure he could wait any longer to taste his body, so he moved himself from his lips and began to kiss down his neck. Lips latched onto his neck, sucking on one particular spot, he tugged on it so it didn’t hurt him—but he sucked hard enough to leave a mark on his neck, which Haruka was definitely going to be self-conscious about it later. He repeated the same motion, going more downward to clasp onto another section of his neck, pulling even harder than he did the previous one, resulting in a mark that was a redder tint. He placed butterfly kisses down his neck before tracing his tongue back up his neck, sending Haruka trembling and clenching into the sheets of his bed.

His fingers trace around his collarbones a couple of time, pleased with how stunningly formed they were, before his mouth pressed against it. Pink soft lips trailed across them, leisurely, letting Haruka savior each time one was given to him. Haruka was satisfied, beyond satisfied, it was as if Makoto knew how he wanted his sexual favors delivered to him. He was doing a phenomenal job because Haruka’s breath was so unstable, his knees were becoming so frail, and he could barely manage to grab onto the fabric of the sheets. Lusty green eyes peered up at Haruka before the owner’s lips started to leave more sloppy kisses around them. They then retreated from his collarbones and started moving down towards his nipples which were grasped in between thin thumbs and index fingers that rubbed them together with tough movement. Makoto’s fingers began to tug at his nipples, one set of fingers releasing them and then being replaced by his mouth.

His lips clasped onto one of Haruka’s delicate nipples, gyrating his tongue around it before he started to grind his teeth against it lightly. Haruka let out a contented groan, hands finding a location in the other’s hair, he felt his build growing weaker by the second. For the time being, Makoto was attentive to his upper body while Haruka was hoping for a sooner approach on his lower half. Hands running from in his hair to press his fingernails into his shoulder—he was doing such a good job for someone who was inexperienced like he was. Makoto gave one last belligerent nibble, causing Haruka to release a booming, ragged moan which wanted to make him cover his mouth in ignominy.

Makoto’s fingers straggled down his stomach, stopping in time so it wouldn’t hit his crotch. There was something significant they had to converse before he went any further, he took a deep breath in, achieving the attention of a curious-looking Haruka. “Haruka, please listen to what I have to say now.” His eyes became wobbly with tenseness, could he really tell him after all these years? He had no choice but to, he didn’t want to go back to being ‘pals’ after all this occurred, he needed to speak his mind once and for all. Haruka let a hefty breath out before reaching for Makoto’s face, cupping his cheek, a feeble smile appearing on his face. “If you have to say something, say it already.” He straightforwardly spoke, startling Makoto as he became less tense, and started thinking of the right words to say to him.

“I love you.” He courageously professed his love for him, as Haruka was going to part his lips to tell him the feelings were shared, Makoto located his index finger to his mouth. He had so much more to say. “I fell for you a long time ago, but, I believed you’d never share the same type of love I do for you,” He chuckled spiritedly before flashing him that well-known handsome smile he gives off to others every day. Haruka replied by leaning his head towards his lips and curving them open, welcoming Makoto’s tongue into his wet cavern once again. He drew away after a few intense seconds of tongue-locking before giving him a hopeful smile, “Idiot. I’ve been waiting years for you to say that.” Haruka stated soon after, heart beating heavily, he never thought this day would come.

Makoto agreed on a couple of longer, rewarding kisses before he dove into once more, wetting his lips with his tongue before pressing damp, careless, long-term pecks onto him. Light whimpers fleeing from Haruka as he felt Makoto’s tongue slide against his, he humbly valued how forceful yet skillful he was with his at the same time. Sweet pecks transformed into deprived lips attacking each other. Gentle tongues started to wipe and glide together with craving. Strong arms and legs started to go fragile. Light nips on the bottom lip began to get bruised, heatedly nibbled on, and yanked. Bodies that were separated were now needy frames pressed together.

He couldn’t delay any longer, Makoto wanted to ram into him already, but he knew he wasn’t able to. He had to gratify his significant other before he thrilled himself, or at least those were the guidelines that he wanted to abide by. He tilted his head so his lips were rested by Haruka’s ear as his tongue scurried out, passing his tongue over the helix to his ear lobe, where he softly bit it, massaging it in the middle of teeth, sending chills down his spine, his tongue was persistent to give effort at soothing it, satisfying it with the tip, mischievously. The playful licks were very nearly agonizing for Haruka, who had his hands closely located on his shoulders, biting his bottom lip so hard that he considered it might bleed just so he could imprison the wails that he was ashamed of leasing out in the open.

“Please, Makoto.” He begged the younger, his cock was throbbing, too hard, and too agonizing right now. “Please what?” Makoto gave a naughty grin—it wasn’t like he didn’t know what Haruka coveted—he knew accurately what he hunted because his passive orbs were like an open novel, but he always fantasized about Haruka being under him like this, crying out to him with a docile tone of expression, face glowing a lively cherry hue, limbs splayed out on the bed sheets, and his chest heaving in order for him to catch his breath. Makoto’s fingers ghosted down his flat tummy, sightlessly reaching for his hardened cock until the tips of his digits felt the head, and it caused Haruka to squirm below his trace—at the sensation of his placid fingers pressing across the slit at the speed he was going—it was driving him undeniably insane.

Suddenly, compression was applied onto his cock, tightness of something grasping onto it—the spot-on way. He felt himself begin to be pumped tight palms forming a fist around it to drive it up and down, but it was way too sluggish for Haruka so he decided to muster his courage and tell him to go _faster_. Makoto ogled up at him before gathering him into another heart-felt kiss, hand beginning to jerk more rapidly. Heavy whimpers, groans, and moans are swapped amid their mouths, Haruka discovers himself not being able to take anymore—he desired his cock to be between those appealing pair of rims that he possessed. “Suck me off already!” Haruka stammered, chagrined by the entire thing, to no hesitation did Makoto release his clutch, only to string his kisses down stomach, forcing mewls to tear from Haruka’s throat. Not only was his expert with those long, slim fingers of his, but his mouth as well.

His emerald green eyes shined as they gazed up at him and shyly back down to his blatant hard-on. Makoto started breathing softly, letting the air hit his bulging hardness, observing it twitch with sensitivity. His tongue slithered out from his sweet mouth, swiping over one side of the shaft, encircling around it completely, he went in for another deliberate, progressing his tongue over the same areas before he sandwiched the head between his lips before removing them to lick around the same areas he previously did.

He wet his lips before pressing a small kiss on the tip, one hand holding on to the shaft to jerk it a tad longer. Haruka was already above him, unsteady, and he hadn’t even started the real show. Makoto draws a sigh before his mouth open wide enough to take his length in, at first he starts with the head, outlining it before he begins to suck on it. That set Haruka on fire, he had plenty enough of his teasing and wanted the actual sensations to flare up inside of him—so he bucked his hips forward a little—not enough to gag Makoto or anything like that, but to advise him to move at a quicker pace.   

Makoto shaped his mouth so it was wide enough to fit nearly all of his length into his warm, inviting mouth. Haruka soon became intoxicated by it—by the way Makoto’s cheeks hallowed—he looks so beautiful. The way those strands of hairs framed around his face when he eyed upwards, how those stunning green eyes pierced into his orbs—how did he accomplish looking so flawless? His tongue began to press harder against pulsating flesh, leaving Haruka breathless on how experienced he had seemed already, he swears that every time he licked his manhood, he would become more addicted to it. 

Haruka thought mistakenly if he believed that Makoto was going to let him cum so easily. Removing the swollen shaft, he gave himself a minor snicker before his fingers trickled over it. Haruka wanted to request to know what he was doing, but he already knew that Makoto was going to take his priceless time having his way with him—and he had no objections, except for the point that he sensed he was going to blow up any minute but he kept discontinuing when he felt so damn _satisfied_.

Haruka let out an aggravated growl and Makoto wickedly smiled at the fact that he was being downright dominated by him. His fingers pressed into those placid inner thighs of his that seemed like they would bruise. Makoto placed a tender kiss on his head, sliding his tongue over his head, leaving it saliva-slick. The ability to see Makoto’s lips stretched around his arousal, the heavenly expression on his face, left Haruka winded and trying to reminisce his thoughts properly for the time being the others tongue glided over a thick vein on his shaft.

Makoto chooses to think that he tormented Haru enough, so he positions his mouth, taking in most of his length, bobbing his head, groaning himself as the slippery, moist, smacking sounds that occurred each time he made went back down. Haruka was without a doubt never going to fail to recall this, it was mind-blowing—the best sensation he had ever felt. Haruka believed he could stay here forever under the younger that was sucking him off, transporting sparks all the way through his figure with even the unpretentious tongue vibrations, he wanted to hang on for so much longer, but the way Makoto was slurping it, there was no way in _hell_ he could. Makoto’s hands kneaded Haru’s delicate sack, making him jolt—as he suspected, there was no way his body wasn’t going to abandon him to the pleasure.

“Makoto, I—” Haruka makes a struggle to get unwavering breaths out, he ends up not cautioning him, going back to those choppy inhalations that shuddered from his lungs him while his bottom half was being carefully attended to by considerate actions.  

At least it wouldn’t be individually his fault that he shattered so quickly, nobody could blame him either—if they had a good-looking gentleman like Makoto suckling all over their complete throbbing erection—they would struggle to draw in the slightest sharp breath, let alone not cum in the first few minutes.

Haruka was producing the most sensual sounds that could push from his throat, lips becoming dry, tongue dragging across them bit by bit, starting to thrust himself into Makoto’s mouth—gagging him—but not tough enough that he’d pause, strength becoming extra forceful, slamming himself into the back of his throat—he was so damn close, he could feel it so much.

As he clamped his eyes shut, thinking he was going to be hit by the best sensation on earth, Makoto stopped sucking once again before gazing up at him. “Haru. Come on my lap.” Makoto ordered, relocating himself on the bed so Haru had a spot to sit on his lap. He was irritated that he halted, but was interested to see what he had in mind, so he did as he was told—like Makoto was his master.

Abruptly, Makoto implanted a digit into his ass, Haruka quivered at the brand new feeling of his finger about to be inserted into him, Makoto placed his head against his chest, licking the rosy tips as his finger moved past the tight hole. “Does it hurt?” Makoto examined his partner’s face that gave the impression of a mask that was mixed with both liking and aching. Haruka nodded his head, Makoto took it as a token to insert another finger into it, widening the tightness even more, paying attention to the air that was being forced out of the others lungs.  

Makoto merely and absolutely couldn’t bear it anymore—he didn’t want to assist to him with only his fingers—he _needed_ to assist to him with his cock as well.

When Makoto withdrew his fingers, Haru knew, it was like instinct. He grabbed the hem of Makoto’s shirt, revealing his built structure. A striking chest, elegant shoulders, a toned tummy, and such a manly form altogether. Makoto began to remove the buckle of his pants, unzipping them as soon as he got that finished, his erection pressing right against Haruka’s as he elevated his chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing sincere eye contact with Haruka before he started to get a sturdy grip on his cock, ready to ease himself inside of the tightness. Haruka arched his back willingly, getting lost in the sensual rhythm Makoto was producing against him, pushing himself completely through, wriggling out only to slam harshly back in.

Blue orbs moved out of the vision of the green ones, the owner of the ocean eyes leaning his head on the others shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around his backside, authorizing him hear the moans filled with amazement, completion, and what he yearned for being fulfilled all at once.

Makoto is hammering all the precise places—hitting them so hard that Haruka’s mind can’t concentrate enough to support himself to bounce on him, so he tries to speak up but then all that comes out is a minor leak of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth and something that sounds like a combined cry of pleasure and a groan.

Haruka wants to use so many obscenities right now, curse him for knowing how to please him, for understanding how much he wanted it. It’s how Makoto pulls out at a certain haste—but then furiously—shoves himself back inside only to repeat the same process and when he hits wrathfully, he _really_ just hits that one spot, the _one_ that makes Haruka claw at his back with well-trimmed nails, by the way he was clawing it was positively going to leave a evident mark. He grips as tightly as he can—since his breathing was still so erratic that he couldn’t tell him how fantastic it was feeling from his end.

Haruka gives in to the pulsating waves of pleasure, tilting his head back so he’s a little more in Makoto’s room, but not disrupting the rhythmic thrusts, in which his tightness compresses around him even more, nails burrowing even deeper as he feels nothing but ultimate joy of him about to erupt. His chest heaves heavily as Makoto starts to quicken, he knows already that Makoto is ready to spill inside of him, so he at least makes an effort to make this a dear experience for him by lightly rebounding his thrusts back, struggling to do so in the first place.

Their faces finally meet once again, eyes sparkling with achievement before they engage in another steamy kiss. Both of them moaned into the others mouths, exchanging names, whispers of nothingness before Makoto started to pound harder into him, hitching both of their breaths. The blue haired arched in pure response, the cock inside of him hammering with great aim into the same spot, with a perfect pace. Haruka was beyond doubt no match for the rapidity, he was too stunned by how remarkable it felt to even try to counter those hasty thrusts and when he did, it would be exceptional because Makoto would be doing his own tempo, speeding up when he thought Haruka merely had a chance to keep up with him—all Makoto wanted to do is show him the best sex of his life and that’s what he was planning on doing.

One of Makoto’s hands reached over to quicken Haruka’s orgasm, grabbing his cock, fondling it with added pressure. Haruka moaned boomingly into the kiss, making Makoto smile a bit before his hands kept caressing his cock, running his digits along the vein, before grabbing the whole shaft and jerking it off, pulling away from the kiss to take on of his pink bare nipple in between his teeth, teasing it by nibbling on it before suckling it, taking note on how Haruka wasn’t able to form intelligible words anymore, then feeling his hot seed spurting over the top of his hand and leaking down his knuckles.

Haruka was exhausted, his hair was wet with sweat, strings of hair were everywhere, and he looked an absolute catastrophe. He finally let out a stable sigh, letting Makoto finish his own deed by using more powerful thrusts until he felt the stimulating upsurge that he realized he was finishing, he flooded himself inside of him, riding the erotic and magnificent waves of total ecstasy. He thrusted a couple of more times to ride out his blast of paradise before wrapping his arms around Haruka, drained of energy.

“I love you, Haru.” He pulls him into a passionate kiss, letting his movements and words both speak this time. He’ll overlook how long he had to wait, he’ll disremember how petrified he was to declare his love, he’ll be unable to picture the sting and despair he had to go through as long as Haruka stays by his side now, and he considers that he truthfully would be the contented man alive.

His hands reached through his blue locks, running his digits through them, soothing Haruka.

“Hey.” Haruka finally speaks up, destroying the silence of their voices. “Yes?” Makoto answers, eyes looking directly in to his, awaiting what he felt the need to say to him.

Haruka sighed, his blue orbs started to become shaky, as if he was nervous about what he had to say. His lips opened, stayed there for a while, before he sounded the syllable out. “Please, stay with me forever.” He requested quietly, putting his head down, but Makoto was still able to see the redness of his cheeks.

“Always.” Makoto replied with that famous gentle tone of his, tightening his grip around his lover.


End file.
